


Cylon birthday

by puszysty



Series: Cylon!Felix [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis asks Felix about his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cylon birthday

"You've never told me when your birthday is," said Louis one night as they lay in bed alone in the Agathon quarters.

"Um, to be honest, I'm not even sure I have one. The birthday I was programmed to think I had was April 18, but I don't know what my real one is, if there is one," replied Felix.

"Cylons don't have birthdays?" Louis asked.

"Things get sort of complicated when you can die and come back to life. Do you celebrate the day you were first activated, the day of your last resurrection, or every time you stepped out of a resurrection tub?"

"I'd say celebrate all of them," suggested Louis. "I'd love to have multiple birthdays. Think of all the presents. And all the cake."

Felix continued. "Of course, celebrating the day of your personal activation or resurrection would individualize you to a point, and that's what the other cylons are trying to avoid. So I guess if cylons celebrated birthdays, it'd have to be the day the line was first activated."

"That'd be some party," mused Louis. "Parties of that size are just begging for the liquor to start pouring. And just think of how much cake you'd need."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I said _if_ they celebrated birthdays. They don't, so I've got no date to celebrate."

"How about we just stick with April 18 then? I'd hate for you not to have a birthday," said Louis.

Felix yawned. "Sounds good to me." Felix curled up next to Louis and shut his eyes.

After about thirty seconds, Felix opened his eyes and sat back up again. "You know, technically I'll only be seven years old on my next birthday. Can I ask for some matchbox cars?"

"Dork."


End file.
